


Impossible

by singhar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singhar/pseuds/singhar
Summary: 波特夫婦結婚後，促進了雙方朋友的親密接觸(?!





	Impossible

石內卜在刺眼的陽光中醒來，坐起身，環視四周，是完全不熟悉的環境。當視線落在床的另一邊時，總是繃著的臉孔更加難看的皺了起來。他忍不住喃喃自語，「這真是最糟糕的起床時光了......」  
躺在隔壁的天狼星緩緩睜開眼，維持側臥的姿勢用眼角餘光瞄了一下石內卜後立刻翻了個白眼。  
「不要一大早就滿嘴髒話，那些話我才想講好嗎。」石內卜冷冷地說著，要不是魔杖不在手上，不然早就讓他吃個清潔咒了。對了，魔杖在哪？  
「你才應該去洗洗你那油膩膩的——」天狼星瞪了石內卜一眼，突然驚愕地爬起身，雙手捧住石內卜的臉頰，笑了出來。「你洗了！你居然洗了！我該說什麼好？哈哈！」  
這傢伙瘋了嗎？石內卜揮開天狼星的手，無奈地放低視線，再看著這張蠢臉，自己應該會抑制不住想揍他的衝動。「.......你把衣服穿上好嗎？真是不成體統！」  
天狼星順著石內卜的視線看了看自己，別說衣服了，什麼都沒有，再看向石內卜嘲諷的臉，他迅速伸手，直接掀掉石內卜蓋著下半身的棉被，「那你又怎樣！」  
二人瞪大眼互看了幾秒後，天狼星罵了一串所有他說的出來的髒字，石內卜雙手抱著頭，最後二人同時說了同樣的話。  
「不可能！」

詹姆和莉莉昨天結婚了，場面溫馨活潑，身為男儐相的天狼星開心的一杯接著一杯。石內卜遠遠看著莉莉幸福的笑臉，覺得自己能記住一輩子後，消影離去。果然，畢業當時還是應該一起合照的，在蜂蜜公爵裡也好，在三根掃帚也可以，甚至在霍格華茲那充滿討厭回憶的大樹下都行，但是沒機會了。現影在活米村裡，石內卜走進了豬頭酒吧，窩在角落裡，他需要一點時間消沈一下。  
不知道喝了多久，石內卜推開酒杯，額頭靠著吧檯桌面，盯著自己的鞋尖，模模糊糊的視線裡，他看見水珠滴在髒兮兮的鞋子上，順著縫線滑落在地板上。  
「忘憂水，特大杯！」熟悉的、討人厭的聲音出現在不遠處。石內卜往更角落縮了縮身體，腦袋轉向另一邊，意外的是，對方直接走了過來，在他旁邊坐下。  
「躲在這裡頭偷哭嗎？鼻涕卜。」天狼星喝了一大口忘憂水，聲音明顯有醉意。  
「我才沒有哭！」石內卜抬起頭瞪著對方。天狼星皺起眉頭，他沒想到臉頰滴著水的人居然可以這樣睜眼說瞎話，「那這是啥？」他伸手捏住石內卜的臉頰，水珠滑過他的手指，從手腕掉落。  
「鼻涕。」石內卜面無表情，看著天狼星僵著臉甩了甩手。  
「你喝醉了吧⋯⋯」天狼星皺眉。  
「你才醉了。」石內卜嗤之以鼻，這是他聽過最不好笑的笑話。  
「哈？我才沒你那麼弱！」  
「你才是只有肌肉沒有腦——抱歉，我看你連肌肉都沒有，只剩下嘴皮子吧？」  
二人互瞪了幾秒，同時轉向阿波佛。「忘憂水！直接來一打！特大杯的！」  
阿波佛眨了眨眼，「誰付錢？」  
「輸的人付！」又是異口同聲。阿波佛聳聳肩，送上比平常還滿的酒杯後，默默寫請款信寄給阿不思。  
「我贏了一定要把你那油膩膩的頭抓起來洗一遍！」天狼星抬頭，喝乾一杯。  
「我贏了就要把你的長指甲給剪平！你是沒主人幫忙修剪指甲的狗嗎！」石內卜也打算一口喝乾，喝太急讓他中間不小心嗆了一下。  
這齣鬧劇最後在阿波佛把二人丟在旅館的床上後結束。「霍格華茲的校長會來付錢。」阿波佛丟下這句話後就頭也不回地離開了旅館。

深夜裡，天狼星迷迷糊糊地睜開了眼。看著趴在旁邊、完全不醒人事的石內卜，天狼星戳了一下對方的眉間，「睡著還皺眉，看來也知道是我贏了！」他推了推石內卜的肩膀，「喂！我贏了，去洗頭啊你！」石內卜無意識地推開天狼星，翻過身，一腳踢在天狼星腰上後繼續睡。  
天狼星吃痛的按著腰，酒醉的狀態讓他的反應變遲鈍了不少。「混蛋⋯⋯我一定要讓你洗頭......」他脫掉自己的上衣後，搖搖晃晃地把石內卜扛起來，走進浴室內往浴缸裡扔。  
石內卜微微睜開眼，水從腦門滑進耳朵裡那不舒服的感覺，讓他忍不住甩了甩頭，頭頂傳來哼著歌的聲音讓人平靜，腦袋上繼續按摩的力道也令他覺得舒服，讓他努力想看清楚對方的視線，卻朦朧地完全聚不了焦。  
石內卜抬起濕淋淋的手，想抓住隱約出現在視野裡的一簇髮絲。天狼星雙手撐住浴缸邊緣往前伸長腦袋，微醺的臉頰紅紅的，笑得很滿足，「看吧！是我贏了！」  
石內卜上下顛倒的看著天狼星，手指輕輕揪住天狼星的髮絲，手掌撫過他的臉頰，再往上順過耳邊，最後按在後頸。天狼星愣住，感到臉頰發燙，石內卜的眼中充滿了憂傷和愛情，而自己從來沒被人這麼熱烈又壓抑的注視過。一瞬間，他以為石內卜會吻上來，結果石內卜只是親了親他的臉頰，細聲說道，「祝你永遠幸福，莉莉⋯⋯」石內卜放開手，眨了眨眼睛，一道水痕滑下他的臉。  
天狼星不知道該怎麼形容當下的感覺，內心有股刺刺癢癢的騷動感。他開口，聲音乾澀沙啞的不像平常的自己，「你自己跟她說啊，笨蛋！」難以言喻的衝動侵襲了他的全身，他一手勾住石內卜的下巴，狠狠的吻了對方，一手憤恨地扯開對方的衣物。石內卜的表情有明顯的困惑，卻回應了天狼星，大概以為是夢吧？希望是個美夢，天狼星忍不住胡思亂想。

記憶來到了今天。天狼星摀住臉，他想起來了。酒後亂性，太糟了......好吧，其實也沒那麼糟。石內卜坐在床沿深吸了一口氣，大腿內側和腰際的痠疼感讓他很想拿起魔杖戳穿正側身、單手撐著下巴、一副看好戲模樣看著自己的天狼星。  
天狼星伸手捏了捏石內卜的腰，石內卜煩躁地揮手驅趕，「幹什麼呢你？」  
「我只是想......都這樣了，乾脆再來一發？」天狼星瞄了眼石內卜的下半身，石內卜放棄驅趕天狼星煩人的手指，直接一掌往天狼星正臉上按下去，聲音像從齒縫中擠出來的一樣，「不.可.能！」

旅館門口，天狼星警戒地交還石內卜的魔杖，「奉勸你一句，千萬別加入食死人那種神經病團體。」  
「我馬上就去申請加入，」石內卜一把搶過魔杖，揮動確認是自己的魔杖之後，插入腰間收好。「我們是為了擁有魔法的人可以更自在的生活在努力，你懂什麼？」  
天狼星挑眉，「隨你便，反正我會盡我的全力保他們平安的......我是指莉莉和詹姆。」  
「哦⋯⋯這可真是令人動容的友情。」石內卜僵硬的嘲諷，他並沒有遺漏天狼星把莉莉說在詹姆前面的事實。  
「要不要發個不破誓啊？」天狼星笑嘻嘻地拉住石內卜的手，「我們可以找路平來當見證人。」  
「笨蛋！」石內卜用力捏天狼星的虎口，天狼星立刻放開手。「......我相信你，這就夠了吧？」  
天狼星滿足的笑了笑，「再見，賽佛勒斯！」石內卜回了他一個快滾的手勢，天狼星大笑著消影離開。  
石內卜放下手，確定沒有天狼星的任何殘影後，小聲的開口。

「再見，天狼星。」


End file.
